


it feels right with you

by bk119



Series: i like you better than everything in the sky [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, this is an AU of s3 of skam fr, this is just 1.5k of yearning and then getting to know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bk119/pseuds/bk119
Summary: however, right now, and right in this minute, the two of them come to terms with the fact they found each other and somehow, for some reason, they fit just right.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, mentions of other relationships - Relationship
Series: i like you better than everything in the sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970155
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	it feels right with you

**Author's Note:**

> been an avid fan for a while, first time writer for the fandom. ignore any mistakes, any ooc's, it's my first foray into this ship. i love them so much though i really do cry over these idiots every night after work
> 
> i've never actually written anything in lower case other than poetry, so i thought it'd be an interesting attempt

it’s 22h on a thursday in mid-november when lucas sees eliott at the party. it’s dark except for the lights casting a rainbow assortment of colors across the walls of the flat, but he notices the carefully untamed hair, he _knows_ that there are piercing eyes that come along with the pretty face, and suddenly the two are in a staring contest from across the room. eliott smiles slightly, before eventually turning it full force onto lucas all of the eight feet away.

now, this isn’t the first time lucas has noticed the older boy. whether it’s from across the lunch room, or it’s in their shared french language class, the two have had passing glances that (unfortunately) never amounted to anything.

until now.

the two of them are anything but similar, from what lucas has gathered from his perusing of eliott’s instagram. eliott’s a filmmaker, a director, an artist; lucas is a biologist, a scientist, a researcher. however, opposites attract, right?

it’s dark, but as the sea of people move along to the music in the small room, bringing the two of them closer together, eliott licks his lips, and lucas feels his throat close up. he can sense the vodka doing its job, making his surroundings spin a bit, causing him to stumble a bit as he tries to regain his footing. his vision remains mostly clear, enough that he can see eliott’s blinding smile that’s been now redirected towards one of his friends ( _sofiane,_ his brain supplies him). when he looks back at lucas, eliott’s smile falters before regaining its blinding effect.

he’s _nervous_ , lucas realizes.

eliott’s _nervous_.

(so are you, his brain tells him, but he ignores that for right now).

lucas moves closer before he can register what he’s doing, and now he’s about three feet away from the boy he’s been thinking about since he first saw him in tutorials the first week of classes this semester. eliott hasn’t looked away or blinked in a solid thirty seconds at this point, and lucas feels a shiver go down his spine from the eye contact. his mouth feels dry, and all of a sudden, the only thought that goes through his mind is, _i want to kiss him_.

that’s not a new thought for lucas, but it’s definitely the strongest he’s felt it in a very long time. judging from the way eliott’s expression becomes hungry, and his eyes becoming even more piercing than before, the other boy feels almost, if not entirely, the same.

lucas lost yann and arthur a while ago, so he doesn’t feel any regret when he leaves the group he’s been dancing with entirely, and moves even closer to eliott. eliott in turn leaves _his_ group, and steps forward. the two of them are almost in front of each other when —

someone cuts in.

basile.

“heyyy it’s time to partyyyyyy,” he proclaims, slurring his words. lucas becomes filled with irritation as well as with affection for his best friend, but he only steadies him and sends him back on his way dancing through the crowd. when lucas looks up again, eliott is still staring.

from up close, lucas can see that eliott’s pupils are dilated (his eyes are nearly _black_ in the kaleidoscope of colors that are being painted from the disco ball), that his chest is heaving and not necessarily from dancing ( _he hopes_ ), and lucas just wants to _jump him_.

eliott leans down, his lips brushing lucas’ ear and lucas can barely suppress the shiver that once again overtakes him.

“this isn’t how i imagined us meeting finally.” the taller boy says, and and lucas snorts, but it’s swallowed up by the noise surrounding the two of them.

he leans up, leaning close to eliott’s ear now, and says, “so you imagined us meeting?”

eliott smirks and his eyes sparkle as they settle on lucas’ lips, but lucas can still see another emotion in his eyes. “oh you have no idea.”

lucas settles back down flat on his feet, and he stares up into what he now sees are blue-gray eyes. in a burst of confidence, he grabs one of eliott’s hands and brings it to his mouth, lightly brushing his lips across it. he feels more than sees eliott’s sudden gasp, and can’t help his grin. this causes eliott to grin back at him, and suddenly, rather than the two of them staring hungrily at each other, they’re smiling widely.

“do you want to take this elsewhere?” eliott yells over the music, breaking the ironically silent moment the two of them just had, his hand still in lucas’ grasp.

lucas looks around for his friends, sees yann with chloé, basile with daphné, and arthur dancing with another girl, and decides that he’ll just text them later. he nods, looking once again into eliott’s gaze, and a splitting grin settles on his face.

“let’s go.” lucas says, and eliott and he push their way to the door. lucas can feel excitement building in his spine, along with a multitude of other emotions.

as the two of them fall out the door into the bitter parisian air, eliott grins down at him. he seems content to just look at lucas, but lucas cannot keep quiet for too long.

“where do you want to go?” lucas asks, and he realizes they’re still holding hands.

“i have an idea.” is eliott’s response.

“lead the way.” lucas replies, and suddenly he’s being dragged down the street.

———

they end up past a gate, in the midst of trees and under a bridge.

“i haven’t taken anyone here,” eliott admits to him. _him_ , the boy he’s been dreaming about and thinking about nonstop since he first saw him with his friends in the corridor between lectures. he can’t believe his luck.

they’re still holding hands, and lucas squeezes his. it’s quiet as the two of them sit in relative silence, just the echoing sound of rain that has started pitter pattering around them.

fuck, eliott cannot count the number of times he’s imagined this happening. it’s not something he ever thought would come true. he’s mostly a loner, keeping to his drawing and filming short films with sofiane and idriss, while he sees lucas with his friends all around the university and even paris. he’s noticed him at parties before, yes, he’s looked through lucas’ instagram, but it doesn’t give much away except that he loves his friends.

here, now, he has the boy he’s been half in love with for so long right next to him.

(fuck, he can’t mess this up.)

and he doesn’t.

once they start talking, the conversation flows naturally between them. in the few hours since they arrived at _his_ place, lucas and he manage to keep the topics continuing, always finding something new to discuss or debate, and eliott’s has realized something.

he would do anything in his power to make lucas lallemant smile.

lucas laughs at the dumb jokes that make eliott’s friends cringe, and the way his eyes sparkle even in the relative darkness makes eliott’s heart sing.

the two of them continue to gravitate closer and closer together as the night turns into dawn, and eliott realizes that they’ve been up talking for hours by the time lucas trails off from his most recent tangent.

“wow, we’ve been here for hours.” lucas says, and eliott smiles.

“i was just thinking the same thing. it felt like a few minutes.” he responds.

lucas nods, and eliott impulsively leans down to kiss lucas’ cheek.

“can i see you again?” he asks, and lucas nods, his expression hesitant but open.

“i’d like that. or you can just come back with me to my flat right now.”

eliott laughs, and as the two of them leave their spot (because it has become _theirs_ ), he doesn’t think he’s stopped grinning in hours. he knows he has his baggage that will eventually come to light, and lucas has his own baggage, but he’s starting to feel like he just found someone very special to him.

eliott nudges the other boy as they step through the gate and head onto the main street. “you know i like you, right?”

lucas comes to a stop, effectively stopping eliott as well in the process, and turns to look at him. “if you couldn’t tell from me spending the last six hours with you, i like you too.”

eliott leans down and presses his lips to the other boy’s, and they smile through the kiss.

they keep it close-mouthed, just the feeling of their lips against each others’ enough for now with the promise for more later. they’re mindful that they’re technically in public, that people will start waking up for work soon, that they should probably go and get some sleep before their lectures start. however, right now, and right in this minute, the two of them come to terms with the fact they found each other and somehow, for some reason, _they fit just right_.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at sunflouwermoon!


End file.
